Reborn A Dragon in a World of Ice and Fire
by Harbinger-of-script
Summary: After freezing to death in California after the Polar Vortex Engulfed most the country, A man named Ryan is reborn as Viserion, Dragon son of Daenerys 'Stormborn' Targaryen, the Mother of Dragons. As repayment for a second chance at life, the Reincarnated Viserion/Ryan, will do anything within their power to make their new mother happy, and protect her. Ice and Fire have come.
1. ViserionRyan I

I stood beside my brother, a young man of twenty-two, and looked across the valley of the Golden State. Snow covered the land and a soft light bathed the vista. A cool wind kissed our cheeks and tussled our short hairs. Garbed in thick cotton sweaters, winter jackets, and double thick pants, we barely felt the chill that had settled across California.

Plants frozen in thick blankets of snow, animals trapped in their dens, and people dead in their sleep. That was the reality of what California, the Sunshine State, had become since the winter vortex had settled here. Millions dead, millions more homeless, and over a hundred million dead nation wide.

The world had watched as we slowly froze over, unable to help, and some unwilling. My brother and I, the last of our family, stood atop one of the low ranging foothills that still dotted the landscape. Seventeen bodies, all once friends, laid around us; all had frozen stiff in the night as we kept our vigil. We had stayed safe by simple fact of having too much fat on our bodies and leaning against each other to stay warm.

"Well?" my brother asked me, his chestnut colored hair whipping around in the breeze. His hazel colored eyes stared into mine with a deep sorrow, one I felt as well.

"The car won't work. The engine cracked during the night; its in two massive pieces… We can't walk anywhere, the snow's too thick and the nearest haven is twenty fucking miles away," I sighed. We had been told that the night chill would only get down to negative forty, something the snow car would have been able to handle easily, but the chill got down to negative sixty-five, which cracked the engine block and froze everyone else to death.

My brother and I did not come out of this unscathed, if that is what you think. My legs were numb, completely dead from the waist down; my brothers left arm was frozen through and his feet had frozen solid. The fat across my abdomen was also frozen, and I could tell that my brothers face was mostly frozen stiff. The fact that I could tell he couldn't see just told me how bad it was.

"Then we die," He hummed. His words struck me cold in the chest.

"I guess so, not like we can really do anything else…" My brother chuckled darkly at my sentiment.

"It's been a joy, Ryan… You've been the best older brother a boy could ask for, too bad."

"Too bad,"I agreed. "You've been the best little brother I could have ever asked for, for all the times you've made me want to pull out my hair, you have given me more reasons to always love you… I love you James, always and forever," I wrapped a partially frozen arm around Jame's shoulder and hugged him close. He did what he could with his own arm and embraced me.

If either of us could cry, we would have had tears of sorrow frozen to our cheeks, but with another storm on the way, and our bodies ravaged with frost bite, we knew we were going to die soon.

"I'll see you in heaven, James, Mom and Dad will be waiting for us."

"I'll be waiting for you," James whispered in my ear, his voice trembled and his arms tightened as best they could to convey his feelings. I tightened my own grasp of him and pulled his head tenderly into my shoulder.

As a massive wall of ice and snow set across the frozen wastes of what once was the city of Fresno, I began to sing.

"Amazing Grace, How sweet the sound… That saved a wretch like me… I once was lost, but now am found… Was blind, but now, I see… T'was grace that taught my heart to fear… and Grace… My fears… relieved..." As the last word left my lips the storm set upon us and buried us in over ten feet of snow. Through it all, I never let go of James, never forsook him as the ice claimed us.

There, under the ice and snow, packed so tightly that it hurt, I felt James finally go still in my arms. A ricktus of a smile found its way onto my broken and bloodied lips.

"I'll see you when I see you, James..." I sighed my last as the cold finally took me. It was like falling asleep, the pain left me, the cold embraced me, and I could finally rest in peace.

Chapter 1

Viserion: The Reborn

Warmth, warmth like I had never known before, engulfed me. Darkness surrounded me and heat beat across my skin. I could feel something hard, yet malleable, resist against my struggled to get free of my dark prison. If this was God's way of paying me back for all the sins I had preformed during life, then it was not what I expected. As the seconds ticked by, the heat grew higher, but it did not burn me. It was comforting, in an odd way, like a mothers embrace, but more stifling than I could remember.

I writhed against the barrier that held me, its warm surface telling me that the heat came from beyond my prison. I could tell that there was something off with my body, it felt weird and out of proportion to what I was used to.

AS suddenly as everything had began, things changed abruptly. My cage broke, flames engulfed me, and the surprised scream of three other voices beyond my own drew my attention. The flames licked my skin and warmed it against the cool night air. I could see the night sky and saw the uncountable multitudes that hung alongside the moon.

I looked over to see who had screamed, after having stared into the beautiful vista of the midnight sky for a little too long, and saw something fantastical. On the ground, on either side of me, were two lizard like creatures, both looking more akin to the dragon skink than anything I had ever seen before. They had long necks, thin bodies, bat like front limbs, and long tails. They were gorgeous in their own way, and my blood sang when I looked at them. I felt a kinship with them that I had only ever felt when with my Brothers.

The larger of the two was completely black, eyes the color of rubies, and gray black horns that crowned their head. The other was green and bronze in color and had black claws and horns. Both were beautiful and excited. Their chirps and clicks of excitement brought a soft smile to my oddly feeling lips. When I tried to move to get closer, I felt something very odd about my body that I hadn't before.

I looked down at my arms, or at least where they were supposed to be, and saw something quite different from what I had expected. Scaled limbs that were almost the exact copy of the two small dragons were what I saw. Cream colored and weak, if what I felt was any indication, then I was not exactly human anymore…

"_This is new,_" I thought as I looked even farther back, my neck, which was obviously far longer than it should have been, let me look over the rest of me. The rest of my scales, as I was most definitely a dragon, were cream colored, just like my forelimbs. My tail was long, almost the length of my main body twice over.

Just as I was about to check myself over in-depth, I heard a trill of surprised excitement come from my ?siblings?. I looked over and saw that they had moved twards a birghter part of the flames, out of these flames came a woman, a very beautiful woman, with long, platinum-blonde, hair, perfect skin, and violet colored eyes, appear in the flames. The red plasma licked at her skin, but no harm became her, her hair whipped in the fire, carried on hot air that made it drift as if in water. Her ethereal beauty caught whatever sound I was to make in my throat as I stared at her. Wherever she moved, my eyes followed; there was something about her that pulled me to her, her face familiar and not at the same time. My heart told me that she was important to me, while my mind told me that I had never met her in my life, either before the Snow, or in this new place.

She bent down and ran a gentle hand across my ?siblings? heads; they both trilled softly in contentment and pushed into her hands with love. I slowly clambered over charred wood and bits of scorched rock to get to her. She didn't seem to notice me at first, but when she did, she turned her loving smile on me and widened her eyes. A joyful look shot through them and stilled my movements. She got low, upon her knees, and slowly stretched out her hand towards me. My mind, which was still coming to terms with what had happened, noted that she was young, maybe about thirteen or fourteen at the oldest. In the back of my mind I knew I should look away, her naked body not something I should be seeing, but as I was a dragon, and not too interested in her looks, it didn't truly matter.

I moved forward a bit, just the barest inch, and settled my head into her outstretched hand. Her skin was warm, warmer than I would have thought, and her touch was comforting in ways I could not truly describe. She was home, in a torrent of emotion, a rock in the storm that was my new life, and she was Mom. It clicked then.

This woman, no longer a girl as I could tell, had somehow given us life. I knew I should be dead, having frozen to death with James on that hill, but this was something instinctual and right. Mother of Dragons.

"My children," Her sweet voice murmured to us, like honey and bells mixed together to make the most wondrous sound. She craddled my head in her hand and traced a thumb over the side of my face, it felt wonderful in an odd way, fulfilling and relaxing. I let out a contented sigh and rubbed into her hand once more.

"My beautiful children," She said sadly. At the sound of her sadness I stopped my cuddling and looked up at her with attentive eyes. She flinched slightly at my gaze but did not move away. I tilted my head and looked her over. My eyes found signs of baby fat on her, not from age, but of pregnancy. Having seen so many women like this before I knew the signs, and the fact that she was without her child, in these flames, distressed me deeply.

I trilled softly and loped forward, ungainly and off balance, I scrambled into her lap and wrapped my tail around her waist. My wings clutched at her awkwardly and my neck wrapped carefully around her side with my head coming to rest under her ribs. She did not fight my embrace, no; she embraced it gratefully and let out a silent sob. My siblings saw this and moved to join me. They trilled and clicked at her with sorrowful sounds and nudged at her with worried looks.

With careful hands she scooped us up and held us affectionately. Her chin dragged against my head and her bosom pushed against my side, I licked at her face and paid the other no mind. My mind with its thirty years of experience and human intelligence safely secured within made sure that my new body did not do anything untoward against my new mother.

As the flames around us died down I felt the cool night air whisp by us, it wasn't cold like I had known before, it was comfortably cool and nothing too extreme. Our mother on the other hand shivered and held us closer. I puffed up at her discomfort, as much as I did not fear the cold anymore, especially after what I had been through, I did not like seeing others hurt by it. I crawled out of her arms and gently maneuvered my way around her body. With ease I shifted and hung off her shoulders, much to her growing confusion. I then spread my wings like a massive leathery coat and let them droop down her back with the rest of my body hugging up against her spine. My tail swept off her butt and hung limply behind her.

Her shivering soon stopped and a short giggle erupted from her. Her violet colored eyes found mine, with a smile on her lips and lent down and kissed my head, which had been resting atop her shoulder.

"My sweet child, thinking of me when I can barely think of myself. Thank you," She muttered to me. I sent her the best grin I could, which did shock her, before I wiggled myself closer to her neck. I half wrapped my neck around hers and let my chin rest against the valley of her throat. With a contented purr I nuzzled her gently. She laughed distractedly at the sensation of my scales tickling her neck and the warmth of my breathe on her skin.

"My special son…," She said as the no doubt looked at me. I did not care. I vowed, in my mind, that I would do everything in my power to make this woman proud of me, and to protect her with all my might. She had given me a second chance at life, at happiness, and at finding my way in the world. Maybe, once I was done, I could rest, see my family again.


	2. GhostJames I

Chapter 2

Ghost/James

* * *

In the cold I awoke with a yelping gasp. Wetness surrounded me and the warmth that had once engulfed me was gone. In its wake, I felt wet and cold. I couldn't open my eyes and feared that Ryan and I had lived through the snowstorm, but when I budged them open for a second, and hurt myself with the extreme light, I knew something else had happened.

Beside me, I heard a few mewling sounds, like newborn pups. I tried to amble my way over to them but stumbled and fell. I huffed and tried to put my feet under me again, but they didn't want to follow my instructions. It was like I had been given control of a faulty keyboard, each key making something else happen other than intended.

AS time went by I felt myself get picked up and moved about a few times, sometimes I was placed before something warm that smelt of food and home… I didn't put too much thought into what _that_ could have been. Time became monotonous after that, I would be moved, fed, and then moved again to relieve myself. It was rather… degrading in a way, but I knew that whoever was doing it, was doing it out of love.

When I finally was able to open my eyes, I was treated with a very… Interesting sight. I had long since found that the sound of the pups around me was connected to the scents I had picked up that read Brothers and Sisters in my head… What I saw that linked those thoughts to the sounds was a clutch of wolf pups. I was the smallest, something that brought a huffing chuckle from my throat. I used to be the tallest of my siblings before, now I was the smallest, the runt of the liter as it were.

Our mother was huge, about the size of a Clydesdale, if not bigger. Our Father was just as big, if not a bit bigger than her. Mother was dark Grey, almost black in color, whereas Father was White, whiter than snow and red of eye. A true monster of a wolf and a hundred times as deadly if I had to guess. To have lived to be so big and whole meant that he was a true monster. It filled me with a sense of pride to know that my new body came from such a union. I was internally proud that I shared my Father's colors, an albino just like him.

Our pack was rather large, six males a few hands smaller than dad laid around along with seven other females. Mom and Dad were obviously the Alphas of the pack, something that tickled me pink at the very thought. After a few weeks, and our food having completely gone now, Dad and the rest took off to hunt for more food for Mom.

My parents from before were about the same, Mom was a born leader and could make just about anyone fall in line, and Dad was a hard-ass that loved to get to know everyone. This endeared them to almost everyone they met, even those of differing opinions… It hurt to think of them, but I knew they were in a better place.

It was the sixth week after Dad left that things started getting hard for the rest of us. Mom was getting antsy and extremely hungry, not enough to eat us, but enough that she knew that she needed to go hunting. She shot the six of us a look and looked at me with a somehow earnest gaze. I knew our parents loved us, but that looked filled me with dread.

The instant she left I barreled after her, my siblings followed after me, as I had somehow installed myself as the alpha of our mini-pack. For the next day and a half, we trialed after Mom, through streams, shrubs, and fallen trees. It was on a cool afternoon that we found her. Laid out on a rock by a small stream was Mom, a large antler dug into her side and her left eye missing. She was panting heavily, not long for this world.

My siblings stumbled over and began to push at her side and suckle at her teats, hungry as they were from the long journey we had taken. I climbed around the rock and ambled up to the side of her face she could still see from. She huffed in pain and flicked her eye to me. A wine of distress at the sight of me harried my heart. I was heartbroken at the site of her, I had already seen one Mother die I hadn't wanted to see another.

As a last comfort for her, I licked her face and rubbed my jaw along her head to try and comfort her. Her pained huffs and wines slowly calmed down, I tried to soothe her the best I could, to pour my love out for her.

As her last breath left her, I liked her face one last time. I knew she loved us and had done it all for us. I would not let my siblings die because of this, I would grow strong and provide for them the best I could.

It was at that time that I heard the clatter of hoofs against gravel. I knew that sound well, both in this life and the last. Riders. I clambered up onto my Mothers corps and looked around for where the sound could be coming from when it suddenly stopped and the sound of human voices reached me. I called out to my siblings and tried to get them to listen to me, but their hunger over-road everything else as they suckled Mother's teats.

The voices then got suddenly closer, just on the cusp of the stream edge from above. Atop the ledge stood four men, three looked rather young while the fourth was at least in his forties. They were armed and armored with their swords drawn and at the ready. A Fifth man joined them, younger than the others and could not be older than ten at the most. The group of men then slowly moved down the stream bank towards us. It was steep and covered in rocks and trees, but they made it easily enough.

I eyed them the whole way, even as they eyed me speculatively and appreciatively. I knew they could kill me easily, so I did not make a move against them. My siblings simply paid them no mind in their search for food.

"It's a freak!" The far right one said, his chestnut brown hair was slightly matted and bowl-shaped in its cut.

The oldest looked indignant for but a moment at the man's comment, but replied nonetheless, "It's a Dire Wolf!" He declared. His words surprised me, I had just thought we were just huge wolves, not something so truly rare and brilliant.

The one on the right of oldest man then picked up my youngest brother and held him aloft by the scruff of his neck. I folded my ears back at this but did not growl. The man before me simply stared into my red eyes.

"Would you like to hold one, the young man asked the boy as he gently hefted my sibling to his arms. The boy cradled him firmly in his young arms and looked to the man that had given him my brother.

"With their mother dead, they will die soon enough, better a quick death than to slowly rot away," The older man said with a sigh. I soundlessly snarled at that, but he did not see as he had turned away and started walking up the embankment once more. The brown-haired man from before strode forward and yanked my sibling from the boy and took out his knife in the same motion.

"Let's get this over with then," The man said with too much glee. Just as he was about to shove the knife into my brother I leaped and the other man, who looked like the older one, shouted.

My teeth sunk into his hand, clean through the thick leather riding glove he had on. He yelped and dropped the knife and my brother. The knife clattered away and my brother landed safely among my other siblings, all of whom were now growling at the brown-haired man.

"Lord Stark!" The man yelled. I did not let go at his shout, but I did not try to tear the other man's hand off. "There are Six Pups, my Lord," you could hear the capital letter in his voice, "One for each of your children and Ward."

The man, Lord Stark apparently, looked at the young lookalike and glared slightly at me. The chestnut haired man had yet to try and move me from his hand, but I knew it wouldn't be long. So, I simply let go and growled lowly at him.

"Fuck! Fierce little prick!" The man cried while cradling his hand.

"Theon," The Stark man locked his gaze on the man I had bit, "Are you uninjured, boy?" he asked.

"I'm fine; the little bastard just got me by surprise!" I knew I got him pretty good, I could taste his blood on my teeth. I could tell that he hated me now, just as I did him for threatening my brother. The one who had called out to the Lord gave me an inquisitive look, not belittling but appraising.

"Can we keep them, father?" The youngest boy pleaded with the man. The boy took up my brother in his hands, right out of the midst of my siblings without any fanfare and held him firmly to his chest. He turned his pleading eyes towards his father and stroked my brother's head gently while doing so. It was a pathetic sight, and I will say I did laugh later at it once I calmed down.

"I don't care what you do with them!" Theon barked, he backed away from me and the boy, "So long as that bastard stays far away from me!" He snarled at me, his slightly crooked teeth giving me the impression that he had gotten in a few scuffles in his short life.

"Robb," The Stark man directed his attention to the only other young man in the group. "What do you think of this?" he asked.

"That is up to you, father," The young man, Robb, stated indifferently. I could tell by the sound of his voice though that he wished to get a closer look at us all, but would leave it up to his Lord Father to decide our fate.

"Lord Stark, if I may," The young look-alike interrupted, "They are the symbol of your house, your Sigil as it were, The Direwolf… Mayhaps you were meant to find them, as a symbol of things to come?" The young man asked. His words were fine and more thoughtful than the others, as if weighted with wisdom. I saw him to be younger than I had originally thought, but more learned and insightful than his companions.

"Then that is what shall happen. Take the pups, but know this," The Stark Lord looked into the three boys' eyes, "You, will feed them, train them, and clean up after them, and if they die, then _you_ will bury them. Is that clear?"

"Yes Father," The three boys stated firmly. The strength with which the youngest said his words put a pause on my thoughts, but not long enough as I was soon raised up by the one who had saved my life.

"You're a runt," he said, Grey eyes stormy and emotional. They reminded me of my brother's.

"A bastard, just like you, Snow," Theon snarled at the both of us. I blinked my red eyes at my carrier before I whipped my head around and snarled pitifully at Theon. The dingy young man yelped and clambered away from us as fast as his legs would carry him. He made way to stand next to Robb on a small outcropping a few feet above us. The boy, Bran, carried two of my siblings in his arms, Snow carried me and my youngest sister and Robb carried the last two.

Once out of the ravine and onto the road I saw just how many people there had been in the party that found us. Seven other men, all of varying ages, heights, and builds, stood among the horses the Stark Lord and his sons had ridden.

I knew from then on that I would be forever attached to this family of human wolves, I could tell that they were just as wolf-like as I was human-like… This would be most interesting.


End file.
